


【礼尊】Idols

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 也是因为尊和我最喜欢的爱豆恰好同年同月出生性格又极像, 他是不应当被束缚的, 官方搞了爱豆礼尊然后我嗑糖磕嗨了, 官方的小说给了我这个灵感, 我喜欢他爱着某样东西, 我希望我爱着的周防尊和我的男团一起走花路, 我并不会写歌所以不押韵的话请多担待, 是我爱的周防尊, 歌词参考了我最爱的男团的歌
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】Idols

各路媒体铺天盖地地报道着人气天团吠舞罗的小队长周防尊疑似与自己所属公司解约，随后公司公关做出回应周防尊的确已与公司解约成为自由人且已经退出娱乐圈，现如今吠舞罗的小队长是由12岁的栉名安娜担任。  
一时之间各种猜测都冒了出来，宗像礼司看着网络上的众多媒体各执一词却又互相矛盾不由觉得好笑。  
吠舞罗所属公司的营销策略一向如此，引起巨大的话题性和关注度，为安娜成为小队长造势博得更多关注，宗像并不喜欢这种方式，似乎是把粉丝的心态当做了可利用的工具。  
然而周防尊要退出娱乐圈却又是真的。  
曾经红极一时的赤组粉丝追捧的王者竟然退出地如此突然，周防的粉丝们听到这个声明都很难过，甚至有些细心的粉已经扒出周防之前参加一个节目采访的时候不经意间曾经提到过“其实吠舞罗解散也蛮好的”，当时他的语气很轻快，所有人都以为他只是在当时的情形下开了个玩笑，谁曾想他是顺势把自己心里话说出来了。  
对于毒唯来说自然不能接受，整天呼唤着“5-1＝0”“五个人的吠舞罗才是整体”的团担同样不能接受。  
周防尊退圈的消息几乎震撼了整个业界，周防尊是创作型的爱抖露，无论团专还是个人solo，实力摆在那里，每一首新歌几乎都可以横扫日本的流行音乐榜单，拿奖拿到手软，周防尊的才能总是能让他们公司赚得盆满钵满。能与之平分秋色的恐怕也就只有另一个爱抖露组合S4。  
S4和吠舞罗虽属于同时期，出道的时间却比吠舞罗晚那么几年，成员有四个人，出道后先是被戏称为吠舞罗的基友团，随后等到S4的第二张正式专辑发行粉丝们才发现S4独特的闪光点，从此“基友团”这个称呼被青组粉丝所嫌弃。  
红蓝两家粉丝掐架也为各家带来了超高的关注度。  
然而事实上两家的来往虽然不说密切关系其实也不错。  
尤其两家小队长跟老幺来往互动很有爱，甚至有粉丝团粉两家然后给两家拉郎配，尤其自从S4刚出道不久和吠舞罗一起受邀参加国常路担任MC的综艺节目时，周防尊和宗像礼司虽说没怎么见过面却意外地有默契让一众粉丝成立了两家队长催婚大队。  
周防尊当然不会把这件事放在心上，不过宗像却在一次采访被问及和吠舞罗关系如何时简单地回复：“我们只是同行关系。”  
他们本来就是同行关系，这也不算错，虽然听起来很生疏，不过宗像要的就是这个效果。  
不过他们的关系也并不会真得疏远，私底下宗像礼司和周防尊倒是经常会见面。  
宗像礼司虽然看起来规矩又老实，对于宣传也是有着各种各样的方法，只是从不会采用吠舞罗那样挑起争议话题的方式。  
拿起手机给对方打了个电话，漫长的机械音响过后对方按下了接听键，传来了周防慵懒的声音，听起来是刚睡醒。  
“谁……？”  
“你都不看来电显示的吗？”宗像嘴上这么说着，心情却不由得愉快起来。  
“嗯……我刚睡醒。”  
“我知道。”宗像看了眼练舞室里对着镜子在练习各自part的三个人。“出来见个面吧。”  
“……什么事啊？”周防的声音听起来有点闷，估计还没有起床。“该不会是想问我退出的事吧？”  
“你猜得很对。”  
“呵……饶了我吧，这条消息从发布到昨天为止一直有各路媒体记者追着我不放。”  
“没什么，我只是想问这是你自己的意思吗？你真舍得？”  
“是我自己的意思，有什么舍不得的……”周防说着打个呵欠准备继续睡。“没什么事我就睡了。”  
“周防，我说了，出来见个面吧。”  
“你还有什么事？”尽管并没有看到他宗像也能想象出这个红发的男人此刻挑高了眉梢。  
“没事就不能见面了？你不是已经退出娱乐圈了吗？那么也就算自由身了吧？”  
“哼……你不是不喜欢跟我走得太近吗？说影响不好什么的。”  
“没错，但是偶尔也会想跟你聊一聊。”  
“哦？”宗像听到周防尊整个的音调都愉悦了起来。  
所以他们还是见面了，约了以往的地点，狭小的琴房里坐两个一米八五的男人还是挺挤的。宗像还带了把吉他。  
他们偶尔会凑一起练琴谱曲，宗像同样也是才华横溢的创作型偶像，尤其是写词。  
周防尊过来的时候宗像正在调弦，扫了眼他带来的家伙不由得扬起一丝弧度轻笑一声。  
“你来得未免也太晚了。”  
“我来了你就高兴吧。”红发男人把手里的酒放在桌子上，熟门熟路地找出两个杯子斟上酒  
宗像礼司新谱了一首demo录到播放器里，在周防坐下来后分出只耳机给他：“听听看？”  
周防接过来仔细听着耳机里舒缓悠扬的音乐，旋律略微欢快，带着浓郁的宗像礼司特有的沉稳感：“情歌？”  
“下一张个人新专的主题曲。”  
“嚯……”周防举起手里的杯子一口气将酒液喝光。“走一遍试试。”  
宗像纤长白皙的手指扫了下弦，循环播放的旋律早已烂熟于心：“我早就准备好了，谱子放琴架上了。”他意指周防快点坐到琴前。  
周防没言语，这间小小琴房里的钢琴音色周防一直很喜欢，他坐在琴凳上修长的手抚着黑白琴键。  
“G。”宗像说着。  
周防继而按下琴键，按照自己习惯的速度重复，很快便听到了相同的弦音跟上了他的节奏。宗像背对着他低垂着湛紫色的眼眸，左手调纽，右手拨弦，两件乐器逐渐同步奏出美妙的旋律。  
这间小琴房记录了太多他们灵光一现的想法，以及彼此间默契的合奏，创作期也好瓶颈期也好，无论哪个时候满地都是写了又划划了又写的谱子，琴房本来空间就不大，宗像还置了个简易置物架用来存放CD和书籍，脚边都是成堆的稿件和琴谱让他们连移动都成问题。  
周防尊十八岁出道，凭借着一首带点摇滚风的歌点燃了整个偶像界，到了二十四岁可说正是大红大紫的时候，年华正好，况且他的才能公司也一直物尽其用，几乎吠舞罗每一个成员的solo曲都要有一首是周防创作的。  
“D。”周防的声音响起。  
他们重复刚才的步骤，宗像礼司很快又跟上了对方的节奏，但是逐渐把注意力集中于黑白琴键发出来的音色中，让这架钢琴变得如此鲜活富有生命力的是周防尊的双手。  
那双手上还纹着纹身。  
宗像刚认识他的时候，周防的身上还是干干净净的什么都没有，然而第二年就开始往自己身上纹各种他喜欢的东西，或许是一句电影里的台词，或许是某种喜欢的图案，总之，连宗像看了都会觉得疼，却又觉得他活得蛮潇洒，不像是业界的爱抖露，更像是洒脱的摇滚歌手。  
“你，音错了。”周防指出来。  
宗像停止拨弦，他刚刚心不在焉地怎么可能会不错音，缓缓地叹了口气。  
周防不解：“你叹什么气？”  
“没什么，只是觉得可惜。”很可惜，偶像都是吃青春饭的，可是周防才二十四岁，还有大把大把的时间可以投身到事业中去创造一个又一个奇迹。  
“没什么可惜的。”周防朝他伸手。“给我。”  
宗像把吉他和拨片一起递过去，周防翘起条腿一手抵在指板上一手拨弦，宗像写的那首demo在周防的弹奏下又成了另一种风格。  
“歌词呢？别告诉我你还没想。”  
“我想让你填词。”宗像扶了扶眼镜。  
“别开玩笑了，我已经不是偶像了。”周防甩了甩手。“况且S4队长的个人专主题曲由我填词合适吗？”他的笑容有些有些暧昧。  
“没什么合适不合适的。”宗像回敬他。“我不说，谁又会知道。”  
“呵……”周防再次问他。“情歌？”  
“……”宗像皱眉思忖。“如果你想写情歌那就情歌。”  
“我可不擅长写情歌。”甜甜蜜蜜或者欢快的情歌他写不来，一是没有真正体会过爱情，一是他倾向于将所有负面的情绪都宣泄在歌曲中，如此一来即使舒缓的情歌也带了丝偏执，宗像知道。  
宗像是完美主义者，什么类型的歌曲就应该是什么样子，他遵守着这样不成文的规则带着他的歌曲挑战周防近似于不讲理的曲风，因为周防的歌曲太过像他自己的性格，从而让受众一旦接受他便被他征服地死死地，如果接受不了自然也会黑他到极致。  
周防尊根本就不是按照常理培养偶像那样所培养出来的人，他是浑然天成的，他自己。  
“写写试试啊。”  
周防扫了下弦张口开始填词：  
My palms are black  
我的手掌是黑色的  
Dark as a crack in broken glass  
漆黑地就像是被打碎的玻璃产生的裂痕  
Looking at the bleeding palm  
看着流血的手掌  
I can't help asking myself why  
不禁问自己为何会这样  
Your eyes are like the deep blue sky  
你的眼睛就像深蓝色的天空  
……  
“等等，周防。”宗像打断他。“这是我的主题曲。”  
周防瞥了他一眼觉得他事儿有点多：“你觉得不合适就别找我啊。”  
“不，我只是希望你能把最后一句换一下。”  
“换成什么？”  
“比如……Your smile shines like a rose in red。”  
“呵……”周防嗤笑一声。“宗像，这可是首情歌。”  
“请你别自作多情好么，我从来没有说过它是情歌，是你擅自这么理解的，况且把恋人比作玫瑰花有什么不妥吗？”  
“那随便你，你想怎么写就怎么写。”  
宗像微不可闻地叹息拿过桌上的酒杯浅尝了一口：“周防……”  
“什么？”  
“不，没有，只是在想你这家伙终于要离开了。”  
“高兴吗，宗像？”周防嘴唇划出微妙的弧度。  
“并不高兴，因为你不是被我打败而退出的。”  
“那可真是太好了。”周防凑到他面前距离极近，彼此灼热的呼吸夹杂着淡淡的酒精味道。“如果能让你不愉快，我的目的之一也算达到了。”  
“周防，到底是谁恶趣味？”宗像想起周防在一次节目中调侃自己有点抖S恶趣味。  
“到底是谁啊？自己的新歌让已经退出业界的别家公司艺人填词。”  
“彼此彼此吧。”宗像抬手想要摸上这张近在咫尺的脸却又突然顿住，即将放下的刹那周防抓住他的手。  
鎏金色的眼睛里充斥着强烈的感情，这让宗像觉得熟悉却又陌生。  
“这里又没有别人。”  
“阁下还真是大胆……”触碰到温度较高的手掌不由觉得有些心跳加速。“你怎么发现的？”  
“哼……我又不是瞎的。”  
两人的距离更近了些，彼此气息与目光交缠在一起，像是磁石般彼此吸引，两对薄唇先是仿若试探轻轻相触，柔软又小心翼翼，随后周防探出舌舔过对方的唇线，他有些着迷地含吮着宗像的下唇仿佛在品尝什么美味的食物想要占为己有却又舍不得一口吞下。宗像则是轻轻浅浅地吮咬着他的上唇。  
唇舌分开，宗像问他：“退出娱乐圈之后呢？真的再也不碰音乐？”  
“呵……没有音乐还不如让我去死。”  
“那……？”  
“没有人规定只有娱乐圈才可以搞音乐啊。”周防再次咬上宗像的唇。“我想去尝试我一直很喜欢的摇滚。”  
宗像礼司心底释然了。  
周防尊还年轻，他还有很长的路要走，只不过是在此无法再度前进从而走向另一条路而已。  
无论那是条什么样的路，周防尊永远都是耀眼的。  
那首歌的词还没有写完，宗像手里拿着笔略微有些苦恼，最后还是把它完成了。  
My palms are black  
我的手掌是黑色的  
Dark as a crack in broken glass  
漆黑地就像是被打碎的玻璃产生的裂痕  
Looking at the bleeding palm  
看着流血的手掌  
I can't help asking myself why  
不禁问自己为何会这样  
Your smile shines like a rose in red  
你的笑容闪耀地就像红玫瑰  
Words are merciless  
言辞却很无情  
And I will become more and more like you  
而且我会变得和你越来越像  
Two people's words have opposite colours  
两个人的话语带着互相对立的颜色  
But I think I still love you  
但我想我还是爱你的  
I know you're going on a long journey  
我知道你要远行  
And I know you'll never come back  
我也知道你再也不会回来  
You kissed my lips  
你亲吻着我的嘴唇  
Laughing in the sun and saying never to see again  
笑着在阳光下说再也不见  
I can only sprinkle roses on your way  
我只能在你离去的路上撒上玫瑰  
S4的队长歌曲风格虽然一如往常，歌词却让敏锐的粉丝们察觉到了些什么，况且新歌又是在周防宣布退出不久发布，面对媒体对于他和周防关系的各式提问宗像都只是如往常般淡淡地回答：“我们只是同行，对于同行的退出我既感到可惜又觉得是一次机会。”  
谈吐得体对宗像来说并不是难事，况且他只要知道周防还在某个地方玩着音乐这就够了。  
他们并不是只有音乐，却又只有音乐。

fin.


End file.
